Sweat Stains Part 1
by Lordkitten
Summary: When you invest in a company, one of the perks is getting to test out new items before everyone else.


Sweat Stains (Part 1)

OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER, BUT MAN IF I DID IT WOULD BE GREAT. SECOND THIS FAN-FIC CONTAINS MAGICAL GAY SEX, SO IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU STOP READING NOW. THIS IS MY FIRST COMMISSION/REQUEST AND I WAS THRILLED TO WORK ON IT, SO IF ANYONE ELSE HAS ANY REQUEST DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK, THE WORST I WILL SAY IS NO. THANKS TO Knight85 FOR THE REQUEST.

It was a warm sunny day as Dudley came home from playing football with some of his friends. He opened the door, slinging his helmet onto the floor and grabbed the post as he walked to the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm hungry. What's for dinner," he shouted as he walked into the kitchen. "Mum." He looked around and noticed a small note stuck to the fridge.

_Dear Duddeykins_

_Me and your father had to go out to dinner with one of his new clients. We will be on the other side of town at Pilkington Plaza if you need to contact us for anything. We have to take them back to the airport afterwards so we may not be back till late. I've made some roast, green beans, rolls, roasted potatoes, and cherry pie for you. They are warming in the stove in case you get peckish. Be good my darling little man._

_ Love Mummy_

Dudley crumbled the note up and threw it in the trash as he crossed the kitchen and began to load up a plate with tons of his mothers cooking. After stuffing his face with food he got up from the table and noticed that he knocked the post off while getting up. He bent down and picked it up looking through for his name to see if anything had come for him and throwing anything not addressed to him on the kitchen table. Whilst going through it he noticed a small rectangular package with nothing written on.

Dudley's curiosity was rising as he shook the package, trying to guess what was inside. Dudley started to open it when a fearful thought entered his mind. What if it was a package for Harry from one of his freaky friends sending him some weird contraption that could turn him into a frog or make his hands disappear? As the strange possibilities flooded Dudley's mind he ran to the front door and grabbed his helmet, quickly shoving it onto his head. He set the package on the living room table and, using a knife, he very slowly cut the tape on the box, jumping back several times to make sure nothing would happen to him. He stared at the box on the table for what seemed like several minutes before he nudged the box open with his father's umbrella. After several minutes of staring at the open package he finally gathered up enough courage to look inside.

He carefully opened the package and was shocked by what he saw. Inside was a cock ring, a very small metal rod (the shape and size of a pencil), and what looked like a condom still in the wrapper, except the wrapper was a solid blue color with no writing on it. Dudley couldn't help but wonder where the items came from and who ordered them. When the thought of his parents ordering sex toys crossed his mind he decided that is was better for him to not think about it anymore and to take these toys for a test drive.

He ran upstairs to his room, closed the door, and immediately started to take his clothes off, stripping down to his black mesh jock strap, which he usually kept on when having some alone time. He jumped on the bed, reached in between the mattresses and pulled out a magazine. As he stared at the naked men in the magazine in his left hand, he took his other hand and pulled his semi hard cock out of his jock strap. He began to slowly stroke his knob, moaning very lightly, until his cock was fully erect (_knob= British slang for penis_). Once his cock was completely hard he took the cock ring out of the box and slid it down his shaft to the base of his dick. He kept pumping his knob as his moans became slightly louder.

Dudley set the magazine down, closed his eyes, and began using his other hand to touch all over his body, playing with his nipples and lightly caressing his chest. He couldn't help but think that the cock ring was amazing. It made him feel like every touch was amplified. His cock started to leak pre cum and as his strokes became longer, letting out a long, "AHHHHHHHHH." Dudley could feel his cock throbbing with every pump. He felt as though his knob had never been this hard in his entire life. The sensation of the cock ring made it feel as though he had two hands on his dick, each rubbing his cock in simultaneous motion.

His breathing became heavier as he pumped his cock faster with his right hand and used his left hand to play with his balls. His hand slide over his cock faster as it feverishly pushed out pre cum, completely covering his knob. He started to grunt as he felt the sensation of a hand running up his chest. Dudley kept thinking that jacking off had never felt this good before. He could feel the hand gently caressing his neck, and softly tracing a finger around his lips until he opened his mouth and started sucking on the finger, licking all over it.

As Dudley played with the finger in his mouth a thought occurred to him. If one hand was on his cock and the other was on his balls, then what finger was in his mouth? Dudley suddenly opened his eyes to answer the question but could not see any hand and assumed that the cock ring felt so good that his imagination simply got away from him. Before he closed his eyes he caught a glimpse of something that made him open them wider than ever. He could see Harry's head and part of his hand in the corner of the room, just the head itself floating in mid air with his fingers in his mouth. Dudley closed his eyes tight and opened them again but the image was still there. As Dudley stared at Harry's head he noticed that his face showed as much pleasure as Dudley was having. In fact when he paid closer attention he could hear the head lowly moaning.

Dudley started to question if he was really seeing Harry or just imagining things, since he had thought about him several times before when masturbating but he had never pictured just his head. Dudley became even more turned on by the thought of Harry joining in and started to say his name in between groans.

"AHHHHHH. OHH YES HARRY."

Dudley could see the head coming closer. Its eyes closed in ecstasy, its breaths becoming deep and shallow. Soon Harry's entire naked body was revealed as if he had been standing behind an exact replica of Dudley's wallpaper that had suddenly dropped. Now Dudley could see every inch of his body. This time it was even better than the other times that he had fantasized about him. He could see every curve of his body, every blemish and scar. His eyes were immediately drawn to Harry's hard cock which was dripping pre cum as Harry pumped it in sync with Dudley's dick. The site of Harry's leaking dick, with the same blue cock ring, made Dudley's even harder. He closed his eyes and could once again feel the mysterious hand touching his chest and placing two fingers in his mouth. He licked and sucked on the fingers and could hear Harry grunting with each lick.

The pleasure began to overload Dudley, the feeling of two hands on his pulsating dick, one on his balls, and two fingers in his mouth made his mind start to race. He let his moans of bliss grow even louder at the thought of touching Harry, playing with his cock, kissing him, and touching every inch of his body. Half of his jock strap was soaked in pre cum as Dudley nearly screamed Harry's name from pleasure. The pressure in his knob rising to an amazing level as the two hands pumped faster and faster, gliding over his wet cock. His cock twitched as Dudley let out a tremendous, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Burst of cum came jetting from his cock, soaring a couple of feet in the air before crashing down upon Dudley's bare chest. He had never felt so much cum in his life. His entire cock, jock strap, hand, stomach, and chest were drenched in cum.

Dudley's breathing slowed down and he let out a sigh of contempt. He went to take his hand off of his cock and noticed that it was still hard. Even more peculiar was that the image of Harry was still standing in front of him, still rock hard, and staring contently at Dudley's cum covered body.

"I'm not finished yet," said Harry as he stood next to the bed looking down at Dudley and lightly licking his lips.

"Holy fuck, you're real," screamed Dudley. "What the fuck are you doing in my room? I can't believe you were spying on me you little bastard. I'm gonna…"

Dudley was cut off as Harry bent down and kissed him deeply. Dudley could only think that out of all of the kisses that he had ever had, this was the most passionate and amazing one ever. He could barely feel Harry's warm hand trace up his thigh and to the base of his dick, twisting the cock ring around his hardened shaft.

"Now you listen to me. I'm calling the shots now," said Harry. "Yes I did use my invisibility cloak to spy on you but you opened my package without permission and I'll have to punish you for that," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You can't do nothing to me," laughed Dudley. "If you use magic on me they'll put you in that wizard jail. You don't even have you're stick with you to do anything. Don't make me…"

Dudley stopped as he tried to get up and grab Harry but noticed that he couldn't move. He tried over and over again to move his arms, legs, or even just to wiggle his fingers but had no luck.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I move? I'll tell. I'll tell mum and dad and they'll have you taken to the wizard borstal," (_British slang for prison_).

"You can't move because I control you now," said Harry calmly. "See," he said as Harry moved his hand over his stomach which immediately made Dudley run his hand over his cum soaked stomach, covering his fingers in it.

"Now just sit back and enjoy," Harry said as he put his own fingers in his mouth making Dudley do the same.

Dudley was about to yell in protest until he tasted his own salty cum in his mouth. He had never envisioned that it would taste good and slightly fruity. He let out a slight moan as he sucked his fingers clean. When Dudley opened his eyes he saw Harry taking the condom out of the box and opening the wrapper. He thought about protesting or struggling against Harry but had always had dreams about Harry's hard cock in his mouth and in his ass. Harry took a blue condom out of the wrapper, and to Dudley's surprise, he placed it on Dudley's penis and rolled it down to the cock ring at the base and twisted the cock ring. Suddenly the condom began to merge with the cock ring, making the cock ring part of the condom and securing the condom firmly on Dudley's knob.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Harry. "It's not what you think it's for."

Harry placed his hard dick inches away from Dudley's mouth. Dudley felt a feeling of déjà vu since this was how many of his dreams started out. He lunged forward and began to lick the tip of Harry's cock. As he licked it he felt as though he was licking his own cock at the same time. He slowly wrapped his mouth around Harry's shaft and began to lick up and down it. The feeling was incredible. He could taste Harry's pre cum in his mouth and his warm dick sliding in and out. Dudley could feel his own mouth and tongue playing with his cock.

Harry could hear muffled moans coming from Dudley's mouth as he took more and more of Harry's knob into his mouth and down his throat. Harry was ashamed to admit it but he had often fantasized about Dudley's mouth wrapped around his dick. Even in his dreams it was never this amazing. Dudley's lips slid over Harry's cock. Going further down until he reached the base of Harry's dick, his lips touching the cock ring as his tongue messaged Harry's shaft. Harry had never felt his cock so hard before. It was pulsating inside Dudley's mouth.

Harry leaned down and took the small metal rod out of the box. He rubbed it across Dudley's stomach, coating it in his cum and then took the rod and gently began to push it into Dudley's tight ass hole. Dudley's mouth vibrated around Harry's cock as he moaned louder. Harry could hear him breathing deeply through his nose as he pushed the rod all the way inside of him.

Once the rod was completely inside of him it started to vibrate. Dudley felt overwhelmed by pleasure. His own cock was rock hard and seemed to be filling up the condom with the enormous amount of pre cum that was spilling out of his dick. The rod buzzed ferociously inside of him, making his entire body tingle. It began to grown, pushing against the walls of his ass and making his knob pulsate with each vibration. His mind filled with bliss as he felt it grow larger, matching the size of his own cock. Between Harry's pre cum leaking cock in his mouth, the feeling of his own warm mouth wrapped around every inch of his dick, and the rod trembling inside of his once tight ass he felt as thought his body would not be able to take much more. He let out a muffled scream around Harry's penis as his own cock released jet after jet of cum into the condom, completely filling it. With his dick still hard the condom began to melt away, leaving his cock, the jock strap, his groin, and a good portion of the bed covered in cum.

Dudley's mouth slid off of Harry's cock as his head hit the pillow in exhaustion but he couldn't help but to continue moaning from the buzzing rod pushing against his insides. Harry climbed onto the bed in between Dudley's legs and traced his finger around Dudley's hole. The rod began to shrink slowly until it was back to normal size and then stopped vibrating. Harry stuck his finger in and slowly pulled it out.

He took his hard cock, covered in pre cum and saliva and started to slowly push it inside of Dudley ass, stretching his hole even more than the rod. Dudley's breaths became sharp and deep as Harry pushed his manhood deep inside of him. The feeling was incredible. Harry's cock was warm and filled him even more than the rod had, pushing the walls of his ass further and further. At this point Dudley had started to almost miss the smaller rod inside of him but abandoned that thought when he felt Harry's hot cock pulsating inside of him. Harry pushed deeper and deeper inside of him, making Dudley gasp as Harry pushed the remaining few inches inside of him. As Harry began to thrust in and out of him Dudley found it slightly hard to breathe as he moaned in pleasure and gasped each time Harry's dick pushed against his prostate.

The room was filled with Harry and Dudley's moans as Harry slid his cock faster into Dudley. Each time Harry thrust into him Dudley could feel his own knob throbbing. He could feel his insides being coated with Harry's warm pre cum. He was amazed to notice that his own dick was leaking pre cum. Dudley's eyes began to roll into the back of his head as Harry move faster and faster inside of him, slamming every inch of his cock into Dudley. He could feel Harry's hand grab his own soaking wet cock and pump it. Dudley's mind was full of so much pleasure that he could barely hear the enormous moans that were escaping his body. The pressure in his cock became too great and with a tremendous, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," He felt his cock shake like a volcano as it spurted stream after stream of cum.

Harry's dick trembled as he heard Dudley's groans of ecstasy grow louder and louder. Each thrust creating more tension in his penis. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His breaths were shallow and filled with moans of lust. The amount of pleasure became too much for him. He heard Dudley's scream of passion and couldn't hold back any longer. Harry plunged his cock deep into Dudley and came simultaneously with him. Each time Dudley's knob would spurt cum his ass would tighten up as if it were milking Harry's cock. Harry could feel his dick gushing wave after wave of cum into Dudley, some of it spilling out as it overflowed from inside of him.

Dudley could feel himself being filled up by Harry. Each bit coating his insides. The room started to spin and Dudley could feel himself get light headed and dizzy in a cloud of pleasure. He gently lowered is head onto the pillow and let himself drift off into a state of bliss.

When he finally awoke he jumped up to see where Harry was but could see no one in the room. He got out of the bed and roamed around the room, arms stretched out like Frankenstein's monster, making sure that no one was hiding under an invisibility cloak. He looked down and saw that his jock strap was soaking wet. He pulled it to the side to look for the cock ring but didn't see anything but his own flaccid cock, still wet with cum. He opened the door and looked around to see if Harry or anyone else was near but couldn't see a soul. He turned around, looked at the bed, and could see a small pool of wet sticky substance in the middle. He looked around for the package and could not find a single sign of it, not even the wrapper from the condom. He lay on his bed for a minute wondering if it was real of is it had all been just an amazing sex dream. He searched every inch of his room for some kind of clue but could find nothing. He couldn't help but think that it felt so real. As he flashed back to the moments of passion he could feel his cock start to harden.

"Oh well," Dudley said as he threw his black mesh jock strap onto the floor and started to touch his cock. "Maybe if I try again I'll have an even better dream where I fill him up instead."

In his room, under the staircase, Harry could hear Dudley start to rumble about through his room. He signed the letter he was writing and decided to go and investigate on how Dudley was doing after everything. Harry looked back at the letter, smiled, and slowly crept upstairs. The Letter on his desk read.

_Dear Fred and George_

_ Thanks for giving me those prototypes to test out for the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes sex toy division. They were amazing. They worked perfectly. I didn't have any problems. I would suggest that you make the Ron Rod grow a little bigger, especially if you plan on using it on Ron. I don't think that both of you will be able to fit inside of him at the same time if it doesn't get any bigger. I'll keep an eye on Dudley for any side effects and let you know. You guys make me happy that I invested in you. Thanks again._

_ Sincerely _

_ Harry Potter_


End file.
